Proklamasi Cinta Malaikat Pirang
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Shaga lewat cara yang tidak biasa. Naruto yang seorang anak konglomerat memilih Shaga yang seorang anak pegawai kantin untuk menjadi pacarnya. di hadapan semua orang di kantin, proklamasi cinta dinyatakan. Naruto berharap Shaga menerima cintanya. Akankah caranya berhasil? Fic request for Ahfa


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ben-To: Asaura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shaga**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic Request for Ahfa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proklamasi Cinta Malaikat Pirang**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia memang manis seperti gula. Hingga semut-semut mengerubunginya seperti itu.

Sosok laki-laki mengamatinya dari kejauhan, di sudut kantin. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama teman-temannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Katakan perasaanmu padanya, Naruto," ucap Nara Shikamaru yang asyik menyedot teh es.

"Hn," sahut Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyedot sekarung jus tomat.

"Iya. Jangan pendam perasaanmu. Meskipun dia bukan murid di sini, tapi dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian kaum Adam. Banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga beberapa gadis di sini, iri dan sering mem-bully-nya," ungkap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Aku sudah memberi pelajaran bagi siapa saja yang telah membully Shaga. Mereka tidak akan berani untuk mendekatinya lagi," jawab Namikaze Naruto yang tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku blazer-nya. "Meskipun statusku dan dia berbeda, tapi aku memang menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama. Cerita klise sih, tapi begitulah yang kurasakan."

Teman-teman terpukau dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Mereka tersenyum, mengangguk, dan memberikan dukungan yang keras agar Naruto lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, daripada bersembunyi seperti main petak umpet.

Cinta yang dirasakan Naruto tidak main-main. Bukan cinta monyet, yang akan putus-nyambung. Tapi, cinta Merpati yang akan selalu setia pada satu pasangan yaitu Shaga seorang.

Dengan api merah yang menyala membara, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Berjalan santai menuju medan cinta yang dituju. Ayame Shaga, seorang anak pegawai kantin, yang putus sekolah karena tidak biaya lagi. Terpaksa ikut membantu Ibunya untuk bekerja di kantin demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari.

Shaga, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria dan baik hati. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, dan bahkan ada yang membencinya. Kerap kali sering disakiti oleh beberapa orang yang membencinya, tapi selalu ditolong oleh anak konglomerat seperti Naruto.

Hari ini, Naruto akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Shaga. Apapun resikonya, Naruto akan menanggungnya nanti, asal ia bisa mendapatkan Shaga.

Orang-orang menyemut dan mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Shaga dan Ibu sangat repot untuk mengurusi berbagai pesanan. Pemilik kantin, juga merasa repot untuk menghadapi para pelanggan yang ribut seperti keadaan di pasar.

"Yakiniku satu!"

"Aku mau tempura!"

"Ocha-nya dua ya, Onee-san!"

"Kenapa pesananku belum datang juga? Ayo, cepat antar ke mejaku!"

"Sabar!"

Semua orang berkomentar. Bahkan ada yang protes. Tapi, Shaga dan Ibu melayani mereka dengan senyuman yang ramah hingga semua masalah bisa teratasi dengan cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan diantar! Sabar ya!" seru Shaga yang mondar-mandir mengantarkan semua pesanan ke setiap meja yang disinggahinya.

Riuh rendah semua suara yang memenuhi kantin yang mirip dengan kafe kelas atas – karena sekolahnya memang tempat yang elit dan sebagian besar murid-muridnya adalah anak-anak pejabat dan konglomerat. Suasana yang memekakkan telinga, tiba-tiba hening ketika terkesiap mendengar suara yang melebihi langit dan bumi. Penyebabnya berasal dari Naruto yang bersorak lewat toa yang dicurinya dari ruang OSIS.

"Perhatian semuanya! Aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. jadi, harap semuanya diam sebentar!" Naruto berkata dengan lantang seraya berdiri di atas meja. Orang-orang yang duduk di dekat meja yang dinaiki Naruto, menjadi ternganga setengah mati. Mereka tidak jadi makan karena diganggu si pembuat onar.

Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki bergaris tiga di dua pipi. Naruto dengan lantang lagi membacakan sesuatu di hadapan semua mata yang melihatnya.

"Proklamasi. Dengan ini, aku menyatakan cinta pada Ayame Shaga, yang mana telah disaksikan semua orang pada hari ini. Atas dukungan teman-temanku, aku memberanikan diri untuk membacakan proklamasi cinta ini. Aku mencintai Shaga sepenuh hati. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempatku sebelum Shaga menerimaku..."

Jeda sesaat, mata biru itu memandang ke arah Shaga. Gadis itu terkesiap lalu memperhatikan semua orang yang kini beralih melihatnya.

 _Dasar, apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Buat aku malu saja_ , batin Shaga.

Ia merasa malu. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan baki. Celingak-celinguk karena ia berdiri di dekat Ibu.

"Oka-san, bagaimana ini?" bisik Shaga dengan nada yang pelan.

"Ya. Diterima saja biar Naruto merasa senang. Lagi pula Naruto sudah banyak menolongmu, kan? Tidak ada salahnya menjadi pacarnya," balas Ibu yang tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku ini berbeda dengannya. Aku putus sekolah, sedangkan dia..."

"Cinta tidak memandang status, pangkat, jabatan, ataupun yang lain. Cinta tumbuh berdasarkan hati yang mengagumi sesuatu. Shaga, bersyukurlah kamu dicintai oleh orang yang tidak memandang statusmu."

"Begitu ya."

Shaga mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum. Menurunkan baki sehingga wajahnya bisa dilihat Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

Hening.

Semua orang masih memperhatikan antara Naruto dan Shaga. Sebagian yang lain, merasa kesal, dan bahkan ada yang iri.

Shaga merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Seperti menari-nari gembira. Sejujurnya ia juga menaruh hati pada sosok malaikat pirang yang selalu membantunya. Tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan malaikat pirang itu. Berhutang budi sampai mati.

Dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dukungan dari Ibu, Shaga memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto. Ia tidak peduli apapun resiko kedepannya, asal bisa membalas kebaikan malaikat pirang itu.

"Aku...," ujar Shaga yang tersenyum tanpa kacamata. "Aku menerimamu, Naruto."

Saat itu juga, Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian meneruskan pembacaan proklamasi cintanya.

"Cintaku diterima oleh Shaga. Dengan ini, aku menyatakan kemerdekaan jomblo ngenes-ku. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, senang sekali. Aku mencintaimu, Shaga!" Naruto meneriakkan itu lewat toa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto!" teriak Shaga penuh semangat.

Semua orang ternganga menyaksikan ini. Bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan, pingsan, menangis, marah, kesal, dan kabur ke toilet. Naruto melompat dari meja, dan berlari kencang menuju Shaga.

Tapi, langkah Naruto dicegah oleh Ibu. Naruto berhenti dan menyengir lebar.

"Tidak boleh memeluk Shaga di sini!" ingat Ibu.

"Hehehe. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu, Oba-san. Tapi, aku ingin memesan ramen untuk merayakan hari jadi-ku dengan Shaga. Teme yang akan mentraktirku."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu, telinganya seakan membesar. Ia berteriak garang.

"Hei, kenapa aku sih yang mentraktirmu, Dobe?"

Naruto menyengir lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang sudah memakan taplak meja saking kesalnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya, menjadi sweatdrop.

"Tidak usah marah, Teme. Nanti aku adukan ini pada Aniki-mu. Baru kau tahu rasa."

"Aku punya rasa. Rasa itu di lidah, tahu!"

"Memang rasa di lidah, Teme!"

"Dobe, jangan buat aku kesal!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Pada akhirnya Teme dan Dobe berceloteh panjang di kantin Konoha High School itu. Semua orang semakin sweatdrop dan tidak jadi makan. Shaga tertawa dengan riang.

"Naruto, kau sungguh lucu. Tidak salah jika aku mencintaimu, malaikat pirang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ya, ini fic request buat Ahfa. Maaf, karena kelamaan menulisnya. Semoga kamu suka.**

 **Maaf lagi, jika word-nya pendek karena saya mampunya bisa menulis sampai segitu sekarang.**

 **Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membacanya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Jumat, 2 November 2018**


End file.
